Of Pumpkin Lattes and Things Long Past
by seriousblahblah
Summary: Theodore Nott stumbles upon Hermione in Diagon Alley and it's a long-time no see twisted reunion of two old classmates who were at opposite ends of the war. Theomione fluff. Manipulative!Theo.
1. Flourish & Blotts

Author's note: This is the first time I write Theodore Nott and I have to admit, I'm pretty excited because he's been in many great fanfictions. I also tried to make a headcannon for Theodore Nott that is canon compliant and epilogue compliant except that it twists some events around. Disclaimer: Also of course I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters and make no profit from writing fanfiction. Only the plot is mine :)

 _[Slytherin House prompts used: (colour) silver; (emotion) intrigued];Slytherin character: Theo of course; Lucky Duck Biweekly challenge: #9. Flourish and Blotts]_

* * *

.

 _ ***~*~*~Of Pumpkin Lattes, and Things Lost Past*~*~*~*~***_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Theodore Nott doesn't _want_ things. He gets them.

So when he is confronted with his reflection in the Mirror of Erised, he is suitably conflicted.

For beside him stands, not a pureblood, but a mudblood. A very famous one. With bushy, brown hair and wide brown eyes that are at once all too seeing and yet too narrow-minded.

.

She'd never think of him as anything more than the Death Eater from the war.

Why didn't he forget her too?

.

.

He strolls down Diagon Alley with his hands buried in his pockets. The corduroy of his jacket blends in with the dusky hues of the grey slabs and ancient marble buildings of the crooked, busy street. Among the crowds, he is both classy and casually dressed, typically wrapped in his favourite shades of silver, grey wool and dark blues. The cold air of late September blows through his long, auburn brown hair and he turns as he sees a familiar figure step into the threshold of Flourish & Blotts bookstore.

He smirks to himself. She's almost too cliche at times, choosing to frequent and do everything expected out of a bookworm and busy-body law reformer at the Ministry.

If he reached for her hand now, he feels certain he'd find her fingers and palms stained with ink.

He only resists the idea for two seconds more, before he follows her into the store.

~o~

Hermione Granger is a very busy woman. Very busy. And very adult-ish and responsible. With a whole load of SPEW, muggle and magical animal rights to resolve, a world to reform and a Ministry's outdated system to make law changes to.

There is no way— _no way_ —she has time to step into Flourish & Blotts to read some trashy novels or scintillating tales of local gossip in _Witches Weekly_.

She's not that frivolous, she's not.

She smirks to herself as her leather heeled boots trod against the familiar old wood of the beloved bookstore—filled with her favourite smell of old pages and lattes—and finds her favourite spot to read by a corner. She sinks into the cushioned armchair, which is right by the fireplace and in front of the "Witches Novels and Magazines" section. She shouldn't be here, not when she has a toddlers Quidditch game with Rose to pick up and letters of protest to write to the usual corrupt Ministers, but she smiles as she crosses her legs and rests her tired feet out for awhile.

There's never really any harm in reading for a bit.

She could use the little escape too from her family, home, Ron and the kids, to rest for awhile.

.

If she's honest, she comes here entirely too often. And the proof is that, without even asking, Blott's shopkeeper conjures one of her pumpkin spiced lattes right beside her little table without asking. He knows exactly how she likes it, and then he leaves her in perfect piece and solitude. The only sound is the crinkling of the pages as she turns them and the crackling of the gentle fire as it warms her up.

Fall is cold. Yet it makes being indoors that much more precious. She warms her fingers by the fire and sighs in contentment.

She's picked up a magazine that would make her embarrassed if anyone saw her reading it at work; one of the articles is about the libido of first-born wizards and fertility and heirloom spells. It's an odd topic, obscure, and yet completely fascinating. She devours the whole magazine shamelessly, glad that no one is looking over her shoulder.

Though she wonders, secretly, how Ron would compare to one of these first-born wizards and their heirloom spells... _Hmm._

~o~

Theo's steps are nimble and almost impossibly quiet against the ancient floorboards that should be creaking and whining loudly under the 185 pound, 6ft2 frame of Theodore Nott. But he's graceful as a cat. Without the whiskers and adorable tail. So nimble, in fact, he could probably sneak up behind a person and kill them without ever being noticed (and that's without the use of silencing spells). If he were into killing sorts of thing. He could make a perfect assassin. Again _if_ he were into that sort of thing.

No, he is proud to say, Theo is much more selfish; he never does a thing that doesn't serve him and his personal gain. Almost like a politician, he never says more than necessary or admit anything that might hurt him. His wounded pride is probably why he's avoided this for so long too.

Right now, there is a lot to be gained and he is haunted by the way her hair falls into her eyes and as she reaches out a hand, to push it back in place, her fingers _are_ covered in splotches of ink—

.

She hasn't changed a bit, in some ways, and then both being nearly 30 years old, they have changed in irreparable ways.

He wonders, does she have stretchmarks under her sweater now, where he last kissed her on her stomach when they were both 15 years old?

.

He sits down across from her, just plops down the wood bench—it's meant for books not people—and stares at her.

"Hello."

 _"Oh my goodness,"_ she nearly kicks over her cup of pumpkin latte as she notices Theodore Nott, her oldtime classmate and onetime lover, sitting across from her.

~o~

* * *

A/N: Should I continue, what do you think? ;) Anyways, I am loving the fall weather, it's a very nice time with the leaves and spices...and Theo stories

xoxo


	2. Mistaken Actions

_Author's note: Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed, fav and followed. Special thanks to guest,_ jemxmarcial, ilprincipino, carmen, problematiquefave, buttercat, writing block, crownless queen, SparkySheDemon, lamia, _for reviewing! Disclaimer: Also of course I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters and make no profit from writing fanfiction. Only the plot is mine :) If you like this story, let me what you thought in the review box thanks and_ _cheers x_ _~ siriusbarks_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 ** _*~*~*~Of Pumpkin Lattes, and Things Lost Past*~*~*~*~*_**

 ** _II  
_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _"Oh my goodness," she nearly kicks over her cup of pumpkin latte as she notices Theodore Nott, her oldtime classmate and onetime lover, sitting across from her._

~o~

 _"Theo,"_ she hisses the name and the memories come tumbling back down as she meets his expectant blue eyes. "How are you."

It's not even a question, she's just completely thrown off by his sudden presence and intrusion in her life (after they'd both avoided each other for so long.)

"Goodness sake," he chides her subtly. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

She furiously pushes her abundant mass of curls back from her face and aims a deathly glare at him. "Considering it's nearly Halloween and I haven't seen you in ages, can you blame me?"

"We should've kept in contact after the war."

"Oh right." She laughs, though not without hurt in her eyes. "I suppose it would've made perfect sense to keep sneaking kisses with you when you were a Death Eater and I was practically part of the order at 15?"

"I didn't have a choice about _that._ "

"No, you didn't. So you told me." She wipes at her lips and wonders if her lipstick is smudged or whether she just has the orange of the pumpkin latte on her upper lip. She'd take out a pocket mirror to see too, but she can't let Theo Nott catch her being so vain—especially so soon after seeing him again and making his re-acquaintance. She can't let him know he means anything to her. And goodness sake, she can't give him one inch of ground now. She's a married woman. Happily married. There's no room for Theodore Nott anymore, and perhaps there never was.

He leans in toward her, intruding all her personal space—like he first did, when she first caught his eye somewhere in a potions class in fifth year oh-so-many years ago. "Tell me, Hermione, have you forgotten me completely?" he asks lowly in soft, prowling murmur. "Did you not think of me at all before you ran off with the _weasel?_ "

She tries to snort, though it is not without emotion. Because Theodore Nott and everything she had _"with him"_ , sort of did get sidelined by Ron and the war. And maybe it wasn't perfectly fair, but what is? A Slytherin knew better than her that all is not fair in love and war. Theodore is cunning, he should know better than try to start a confrontation with her now over it. She shifts uncomfortably in her long, beige trenchcoat, and flits her dark-charcoal lined eyes at him accusingly.

"You knew we never had a chance long term. We were delaying the inevitable," she says definitely and slams shut the magazine she was reading before he can see that she was reading about heirlooms. Though, knowing Theo, he probably already spotted it and was storing it for later to tease her.

"I thought we were only breaking off for awhile. Then," His blue eyes spasm open and a cheeky, hurt grin plays upon his lips. "I thought we'd go back to the way we were." He bites his lip and she's simultaneously unnerved by how hurt he seems and how sensual she still finds his lips. "But I found you were already married to Ron."

"It's how life goes." She shrugs laconically. "I'd already spent seven months with Ron in a tent, and I couldn't even send you a postcard without worrying it might end up in Voldemort's hands."

"Harry Potter gave up Ginny for the war, and he married her after it was all over." His eyes flash. "I gave up you for the war. Why didn't I get you back?"

"Because you were fighting on the wrong side."

"I was fighting on the only side I could."

Hermione rolls hers eyes. But he continues, his voice more insistent and slightly louder.

"I waited patiently for you."

She tries to laugh. "While you were fighting on the other side that was trying to kill me?"

"I didn't really do anything to help Voldemort. Most of my actions were half-hearted.

"Well, that doesn't make a change from the other half-hearted things you did."

 _"Touche."_

"At least, I stick with what I start Theo and commit to them, to the end."

"Even when it's wrong for you? Like Ron clearly is?"

She stands up from her seat; it affronts her that he would dare to comment on her marriage especially so soon after breaking up his own (she'd read _all about_ his divorce with the heiress Daphne Greengrass); it was like he really wanted to sabotage hers now that he was divorced. "You wouldn't know the first thing about what's right or wrong for me."

"By the way, you have a bit of pumpkin latte on your lip." He leans over and licks it. "Did you know?"

She slaps him right across the face.

.

~o~

a/n: Well I'm not sure if this chapter is any good but let me know what you thought and what might happen next :)


End file.
